


I Dread The Thought Of Our Very First Kiss

by pilotmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, High School, M/M, high school clem would, this is literally just them kissing while blink 182 plays because let's be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotmikey/pseuds/pilotmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Michael teaches Luke how to kiss and also Michael really likes boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dread The Thought Of Our Very First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is unedited so there's probably a ton of mistakes and it's short as hell. i just wrote it over the last half hour or so because i felt like writing a oneshot and i love high school clem. also i've been wanting to write something based on that scene in angus, thongs, and perfect snogging where that guy teaches georgia how to kiss, so this will have to do for now!

It was the middle of the afternoon. Luke knew he shouldn’t be here. He had chemistry class in half an hour, and they were having a test. His mother was going to kill him, and yet there he was, sitting on his hands waiting for Michael Clifford to finish what he liked to call the ‘Parent Inspection’.

“They’re gone!” Michael said gleefully, reaching a hand out to pull Luke up off the pavement. Luke took it, using his legs to push himself off the ground. He could still make it to chemistry if he wanted to.

Michael pushed his front door open and tugged Luke inside. “Bring your bag. I don’t want my parents seeing it if they come home early. You have to climb out the window if that happens.”

“You didn’t mention anything about climbing out the window,” Luke groaned, hiking his bag up onto his shoulder and following Michael down the hallway.

“Do you want this to stay between us or not?” Michael asked, opening his bedroom door. Luke tiptoed behind him, still not used to the feeling of being in someone else’s house, especially during school hours.

“Yeah, I want this to stay between us,” Luke said, accepting the fact that now that he was here, in Michael’s bedroom, there was no way he was going back to school just to take a chemistry test.

“That’s what I thought,” Michael said, heading over to his window to shut the blinds. “Bring your bag over here. It makes for a quicker get away.”

“You do this often?” Luke asked, shuffling across the floor and setting his bag down beside the window.

“A few times,” Michael admitted, shrugging his shoulders. “It isn’t a big deal.”

“Are you like, exclusive to boys? Or do you bring girls here too?”

“Girls are fine,” Michael said, sitting down on the bed. He patted the space beside him. “Boys are fun.”

Luke gulped, walking the short distance between the window and the bed. He carefully sat down beside Michael, leaving a good six inches between them.

“Nervous?” Michael asked. “I can put on some music.”

“Music would be good,” Luke said, nodding his head. He ran his hands across his jeans, praying to god his hands weren’t clammy enough to leave sweat stains. He didn’t need anything making this anymore uncomfortable than it already was.

Michael shifted on the bed, leaning over to hit play on his clock radio. Blink 182 started blaring out of the tiny speakers, and Michael quickly fiddled with the switch until it was at a decent volume.

“There’s no need to be nervous,” he said, moving back to face Luke. “After a few minutes, you won’t even remember why you’re so anxious. Trust me, I’m a pro.”

“If you say so,” Luke said, tapping his fingers on his thighs. “So, now what?”

“You get what you came for,” Michael said. “I'll teach you everything you need to know.”

“And you won’t tell anyone?” Luke asked, looking up at Michael with worry-filled eyes.

“I don’t kiss and tell, Luke,” Michael assured him. He pulled his legs up onto the bed and moved around until he was sitting on his knees in front of Luke. “Come here.”

Luke took a deep breath and followed Michael’s lead, positioning his body until he was facing Michael with little space between them.

“We’ll start slow, okay? I know you’re a beginner,” Michael said, reaching out to place his hand on Luke’s shoulder. His hand felt heavy, signifying the weight of what they were about to do.

“You make it sound like there’s levels,” Luke said, laughing to ease some of his own discomfort.

“Everything is a game, Luke,” Michael said with a smile, leaning in until his face was so close to Luke’s he could feel his breath. “Welcome to level one. Are you ready?”

“What if I’m bad?” Luke asked, pulling away slightly. “Are you going to laugh at me?”

“Everyone’s bad their first time,” Michael said, sighing gently. “Except for me, of course. I was great. And you’ll be too. But you have to actually do it.”

“You didn’t answer my other question,” Luke said softly, peeking up at Michael from beneath his eyelashes.

Michael rolled his eyes and moved back in until his face was directly in front of Luke’s. “No, I’m not going to laugh at you. I _am_ going to laugh if you came all this way for nothing. Did you come here for nothing?”

“No,” Luke said quietly, feeling his heart pound at the feeling of Michael’s breath against his lips. The way Michael was looking at him made him feel small, and he could feel his hands beginning to clam up again.

“Then prove it to me,” Michael whispered, licking his lips slightly. Luke’s breath hitched, and after a final moment of hesitation, he leaned in.

The kiss was soft and sweet. It didn’t last long, the reality of the situation crashing down on Luke like a tidal wave. There he was, skipping his chemistry test, hidden away in the confines of Michael Clifford’s bedroom, letting _Michael Clifford_ teach him how to kiss.

The soft smacking of their lips parting snapped Luke out of his daze, and he opened his eyes to find Michael’s own staring back at him.

“That was good,” Michael said gently. “Really good. Abrupt, but sweet.”

“Sorry,” Luke said, looking down at his knees.

“Hey,” Michael said, smiling softly. He brought his hand up to cup Luke’s cheek. “Don’t be.”

Luke let Michael pull his face up until he was looking at Michael again. He was aware of the cars passing by outside, and the sound of _First Date_ playing through the speakers, but it was hard to focus on anything other than the soft, rosy colour of Michael’s lips.

“Can we…. can we try it again?” Luke asked, tearing his eyes away from Michael’s lips to look into his eyes. Michael smiled and stroked his thumb across the softness of Luke’s cheek.

“Yes please,” he said, before leaning back in to find Luke’s lips.

This time the kiss was longer. Michael moved his lips against Luke’s gently, and Luke followed his actions. He let himself be led into battle, trusting that Michael would lead the way, and praying he wouldn’t be upset if Luke messed something up.

Michael hummed against Luke’s lips, and the vibrations made him gasp. His mouth parted slightly, and Michael used that moment to slip his tongue out to swipe across Luke’s lips. Startled, Luke pulled away, ending their kiss with wide eyes and small puffs of air still close enough to hit Michael’s face.

“Was that too much?” Michael asked, sounding the smallest bit worried.

“No, I was just surprised,” Luke said. “I don’t know how to French kiss.”

“You didn’t even know how to _kiss_ a few seconds ago,” Michael pointed out. “And no one calls it French kissing anymore, Luke. Normal people call it making out.”

“Sorry,” Luke breathed.

“Stop apologizing and just kiss me,” Michael said, pulling Luke in by the back of his neck. “If you don’t know what to do at first, just let me take over. I’ll teach you. All you have to do is respond. Okay?”

Before Luke could answer, Michael was leaning back in, lips fitting perfectly against his own. Luke sighed, breathing out through his nose as he tried to relax into the kiss.

This part he was used to – the innocent moving of lips. He liked the way Michael’s mouth felt against his. He liked how soft his lips were, but still firm enough that Luke felt dominated by him. There was something about Michael leading him that made his stomach stir.

When Michael swiped his tongue against his bottom lip, Luke was ready for it. He parted his lips, granting Michael access to show him exactly what to do next. Michael responded eagerly, slipping his tongue into Luke’s mouth. Their tongues brushed together, and Luke’s stomach started to flip even more than before.

He tried to follow Michael’s movements, daringly moving his tongue against Michael’s, meeting him somewhere in between the space their connected lips created. It wasn’t until he heard - and felt -  Michael moan, that he knew he was doing something right.

Something within him sparked, and he found the courage to reach out and grab Michael’s hips. He pulled them closer together, sitting up on his knees until their chests bumped together. Luke could feel Michael smile into the kiss, and Luke bit down gently on Michael’s lip in appreciation.

“Luke,” Michael gasped, pulling away for a moment only to dive back in before Luke could say anything. His hands reached up to tangle in Luke’s hair, messing up the fringe he’d spent twenty minutes perfecting that morning. He was too busy licking into the depths of Michael’s mouth to care.

When they pulled away again, it was from the need for air. Michael leaned his forehead against Luke’s, gasping for breath as he smiled. Soft laughter slowly bubbled out of his chest, and Luke pulled away to give him a funny look.

“What’s so funny?” Luke panted, sliding his hands down from Michael’s hips to rest gently on his thighs.

“Nothing,” Michael said, sitting back down on his heels. He gave Luke a knowing smirk. “It’s just like I said – boys are _fun_.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! let me know what you think by commenting or leaving kudos.
> 
> come visit me on [tumblr](http://pilotmikey.tumblr.com)!


End file.
